The invention relates to an X-ray diagnostic system, comprising an image intensifier television chain, as well as means for fading-in data into the television image.
X-ray diagnostic systems of this type are known in which, for the diagnosing physicians, data of the most diverse type, for example data from the electrocardiogram, times, or the patient number, can be rendered visible on the viewing screen of the television display unit during the examination (German LP No. 19 49 899). In the case of X-ray diagnostic systems of this type, the desire exists, for the purpose of dose-economizing, not to operate with permanent radiation, but to pulse the X-radiation during an examination operation; namely, to start it in those times in which diagnostically relevant images occur. Such a pulsing is advisable, for example, in the case of an X-ray diagnostic system in which two chronologically successively occurring X-ray images are subtracted from one another. The one X-ray image is formed when the vessel region of interest is without contrast medium (blank image); the other is formed when the vessel region is filled with contrast medium (filling), so that the subtraction image reproduces only this vessel region. For this instance, several blank images and several filling images are formed for the image subtraction.